Charmed And Deadly
by princess222
Summary: Do The Charmed Ones Die From The Demon Or Fear? Are They Running After Their Fears Or Running Away From Them?


_**Morley High School**_

_**Danielle Clark**_

_**Year 9/10**_

**Charmed And Deadly**

"Eh, what am I doing here? An old olden dayed, creaky, charmed Mansion. I haven't seen this before. A massive double door, creaking all the time, when they are open. A big long corridor, with only a few things in. A mini table and a mirror next to it, with flowers on the table. What am I doing here? Piper? Paige? Phoebe? Can you hear me? Why can't you hear me?".

"Wahoo, I got a cold shiver down my spine, by walking over there. A rush of coldness filed the atmospheric blue air. Could you feel that Paige and Phoebe?" said Piper.

"No, why do you think it might be magical or not?" replied Paige.

"I don't know. Shall I walk over there again?" said Piper.

"Piper, I think you should try, since I am an advice communist, I do give good advice. Just try," replied Phoebe.

"Piper! Stop Walking In To Me! It hurts my organs".

"Wahoo, I got a cold shiver again! What do you think it may be? I can now hear someone's voice now. Am I going Deranged or Mad Even?" Said Piper.

"No, I think it may be a ghost. Who has died recently?" said Phoebe.

"Ohhh yeh, Faye, our next door neighbour. So she must have been sent here, for help?" said Piper.

"Wahoo Piper, I am not dead. I can't be, I have a life to live. I only fainted, nothing more, nothing less than just a faint. Now Listen To Me Piper, I Can't Be Dead! Can I be dead? I am Dead?".

A man appeared. He was wearing all black and he was a very old man indeed, I could tell by his hands, which were all wrinkly, as if he was thousands of years old. Then his face. He turned round and stared behind me, with one eyeball, He was freaky looking. I wanted to get out but, the door wouldn't open, I couldn't even grab the door. Maybe Piper was telling the truth. I Am Dead. At that moment, I realised that I can't do anything about it, and will just have to stay here and ask them for help. Arggh he just throw fire at me, well behind me. I screamed. Maybe Magic does exist after all. And maybe after a while my arms may be able to grab things again and pick up a cup to show them where I am.

"The Demon Of Fear! I thought we vanquished him, after he killed our Prue," Said Piper.

"I know we did, I am sure we did," Said Phoebe.

By the Way Prue was a Charmed one, Like Paige, Piper and Phoebe. But Paige was only the Power Of Three, when Prue died. They all had to bond to join the Power Of Three again. But that was when the Power Of Three was weakest. All sorts of Demons, from the Underworld, came to steal the Power Of Three, so they had to find their sister, very quickly. Enough with all the detail lets get back to the story.

"Paige go and get a potion ready, while you, Piper, freeze him. Quick! And I will help make the potion too," yelled Phoebe.

"Right! What the Heck is he and what is going on here? Are you magical?" questioned Faye suspiciously.

"Shut Up Faye, And yes we are, we will talk to you later," Said Piper "I have Frozen him, quickly with the potions please!"

"Piper, we are coming, it's ready! Run! Quickly Now! Before he unfreezes," said Paige.

Bang! The man disappeared, as the fire lifts from the ground and drags him through the floor, as the room shook.

"He's dead! We killed him, after him killing Prue, ages ago, I just get emotional, when I say the word, Prue," Said Emotional Piper.

Over in town, something says the opposite. The Demon Of Fear is killing people by their fears. He turns his hand to the other side, as he waves his hand across their face. And then he knows your greatest fear and then plays around with it and makes it happen. He makes your hair go white and every time it gets worst, the more white strips appear.

Paige turns the TV. on and see's the dead white haired body's.

"What is going on here? Why do they have white hair? Piper! Phoebe! Have you seen this?" Said Paige.

"But the only demon, who can be behind this, is the Demon Of Fear, and we have just vanquished him a few minutes ago. Ahh he tricked us, he had something in his hand and he unfroze and must have thrown it, just before ours hit him, so it looked like we vanquished him," said Piper.

"We need to be careful, because he did kill Prue and we don't want him to kill us," said Phoebe.

"No, what we need to do is run, run away, then he can't kill us and be very close and whenever anything happen, orb away," said Paige.

"No, you have not got the experience that we have, we have been at this longer than you, and I mean the Power Of Three by that. We need to kill him, before he kills every one else and comes back for us," said Piper.

"Piper's right Paige, we need to get him, before he kills all that we have left. Before he kills Wyatt and all Piper's Family and Our Family," Screamed Phoebe.

By the way, Wyatt is Piper's three year old son. He has magical powers too; he can put his protection flied up and heal people too. So if they get injured, he can help them, but he can't heal his self.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe, go and get make the potions. Suddenly the Demon Of Fear turns up. BANG! What has happened in the house no-one knows. Did they survive or did they die? No-one knows. Were they chasing after their own fears or running away from them?


End file.
